


Scent of a Rose

by likecinnamoninoctober



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pheromones, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecinnamoninoctober/pseuds/likecinnamoninoctober
Summary: The Doctor is tired of fighting his own desires and when Rose questions him about the differences between humans and time-lords, he finally gives in.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

On the wall above her bed hung dozens of haphazardly placed photos. He’d noticed them the few times he’d peaked inside her room before. He’d noticed them, but he’d never seen them up close. He assumed they were pictures of her mother, her old friends, her old life. He assumed they were mementos of a life she’d left behind and would one day return to.

So, he was surprised when, after stepping over a carpet of discarded clothing, he saw they were all photographs of their travels together. Most of them, in fact, included him. He knew she took them of course, even when she thought he didn’t notice, but he didn’t realize she had such a prominent display place in mind when she, grinning and holding the camera up, told him to say “Allons-y!”

He pulled one out from under its magnet. It was a simple snapshot of the two of them in the console room after they’d said their goodbyes to Charles Dickens. He didn’t need to look at the photograph to remember the dress she wore or the feelings it had evoked in him.

He smiled at the memory then put it back, arranged it exactly as it had been. He couldn’t leave behind any clues that he’d been in her room.

Rose was currently visiting her mother with Mickey. He’d dropped them off an hour ago and managed to avoid any dinner obligations. Rose would stay the night in her own bed and Mickey would go back to his old flat.

He would have the Tardis to himself for the night. He’d made sure of it by being rude enough to make Rose want a night away. He had, he thought, not been so rude that she wouldn’t forgive him by morning. He’d made that mistake often enough.

Stepping over a silky nightgown that he would very much like to see worn by its owner, he crawled into her bed. Spread out over the expanse of her comforter, he inhaled deeply as her scent enveloped him. He sighed, relaxing at the pleasure of it. The guilt of his actions nibbled at the back of his mind, but he pushed them away.

He needed this. He deserved it after everything she put him through. Whether or not she was aware of it, she tortured him every day.

Today had been particularly bad. They’d been captured investigating the sale and purchase of human organs on an alien black market. They were believed to be an aphrodisiac, and that, for some, had been a good enough reason to murder innocent human tourists and sell off their body parts.

They’d been thrown in a tiny jail cell and, with both of them lying, exhausted on the floor (they’d not been given the luxury of furniture), he’d thought it would be a good idea to make jokes about sex.

“Humans and sex. You’re all crazy about it. Can’t stop thinking about it, talking about it,” he said.

“Humans are the victims here!” She’d cried back. “We’re not the ones eating pulverized organs just to get it up.”

“No, but there’s a reason they think it works,” he grinned to show he was joking, but she was glaring at the ceiling.

“Oh my god, Doctor, are you victim blaming? Are you saying it’s their fault they were murdered?” Unfortunately, she wasn’t in the mood for joking about mass murder. He, on the other hand, wasn’t in the mood for contemplating yet another source of evil in the universe. He’d seen too many in his thousand life times.

“I’m just saying your sex drive gets you into an awful lot of trouble sometimes. Besides, we shut the operation down. Obviously that sort of thing isn’t to be tolerated.”

“My sex drive?”

He clenched his jaw shut, realizing that he’d let his mouth run too far again.

“Poor human ape me, always thinking about sex.” She rolled over and propped herself up, stalking towards him on her hands and knees. “Be careful, lock me up with a member of the opposite sex and all I’ll be able to think about is sex. Sex, sex, sex!” She stopped when her body was hovering over his. He tried to keep his eyes focused on hers.

“See, you’re only proving your point. Your actions would excite a human male, but not me,” he said, rising up on his elbows so that his face was inches from hers. “It doesn’t affect me a bit because I’m not a stupid ape. You, however,” he moved so his words where whispers puffing into her ear, “are quite affected by your own actions. I can tell.”

He could smell her pheromones spike and had to keep himself from breathing them in audibly, or else she might be able to tell that he was not only no better than a human in this regard, but a liar as well. “Yes, you are quite affected,” he whispered. “I can hear your heart beating faster.”

She jerked back, glaring at him. “So, what? Now it’s okay to eat me? What’s worse, having your own desires? Or wanting them so much you’ll steal them from others?”

“Steal them?” He followed her as she moved back, sitting with his knees pulled back towards him.

“Like those _Pants Engines_ we met last week who needed to taste their mates sweat to get it up? Disgusting.”

“ _Pantzingens._ You’re comparing licking to murdering?”

“No, I’m just saying that it’s not so bad being, wait, you lick things all the time, is that something sexual?”

He scrunched up his face. “I am not a _Pantzingen_.”

“No, you’re a Time-Lord. Superior in all ways, even when it comes to sex. I bet you don’t even have sex. Bet you lot just will children into existence by sheer stubbornness.”

“Actually, we use these things called looms. Ow.” She’d smacked him on the arm. She hadn’t even used enough force to harm a kitten, but he pretended injury to play along. “What was that for?”

“For feeding me all that nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense, it’s true.”

“So you really don’t have sex?” she asked, eyeing him carefully.

“Well, that’s, um, personal.”

“Personal!” she made to hit him again, but he grabbed her wrist in anticipation. “Everything’s always ‘personal’ with you, but when it comes to me you never hesitate to invade my privacy.”

“That’s just because I secretly get off on you hitting and yelling at me.” He waggled his eyebrows. She glared at him for a moment before lifting her arm again and giving him another good fake punch. He moaned in response, eliciting a growl of frustration from her.

“It’s not funny! I don’t know how you work! What if it were true? Would you tell me or just let me go on doing something I didn’t even know turned you on?”

“Would it make a difference? You seem to know all about what human males prefer yet it doesn’t stop you from prancing around in barely any clothing. Or do you mean to affect them?”

“I wear what’s comfortable. If you find them appealing then that’s your problem.” She said, adjusting her small top.

“I mean at least that’s something I know. I know that if I wear a short skirt and a man looks at me, I know what he’s thinking, but it’s aggravating not knowing. You never tell me these things until we end up in trouble for them, like that time on Tramdor IV when you didn’t tell me that wearing pink was a sign that I was a prostitute!”

“We didn’t get in trouble because they thought you were a prostitute, we got in trouble because you hit that man who tried to. . .to enter into an agreement with you.”

“I wouldn’t have had to hit him if he didn’t think I was a prostitute!”

“Then you shouldn’t have worn that pink top.”

“I wouldn’t have had I known what it meant!” She let out a cry of frustration then sat back down at his side, slumping against the wall.

Silence stretched where he knew he should have uttered an apology.

“Well, you can’t expect me to know everything in the universe. I mean, I’m brilliant, but there’re always new things to learn, aren’t there? That’s what makes traveling so fun!”

“You do know about yourself though. Why are you so keen to keep your own secrets? It’s probably something embarrassing. Like you get off on women eating bananas. Or you have to recite the numbers of pi to procreate.”

“You have gotten some strange ideas about alien sexuality, Rose Tyler.”

“Well if you aren’t going to tell me I’m just going to think the worst.”

She was right about it being embarrassing, but more for her than for himself. “It’s really not that different.”

“Not different from what?”

“From humans.”

“How is it different then?”

He squirmed. How had he let himself get into this conversation to begin with? “Humans are more visual whereas Time-lords are more. . .olfactory.”

“Like smells?”

“Yes, some other things too, but that’s the main difference.”

“So what like pheromones?”

If he was going to explain it to her, he might as well explain it well. “Okay, see,” he started. “The Pantzingen actually secrete chemical signals in their skin and sweat that send information to potential mates. Like pheromones, but it’s in sweat instead of by olfactory means. The females secrete these chemicals when they become aroused, but the males need the chemical to be able to become aroused, it’s quite fascinating because-“

“Fine, just shut up if you don’t want to talk about it.”

He rapped his fingers against his knees rapidly. He should shut up, drop it, leave the topic be, but he was never very good at that, even when it was something he really didn’t want to talk about.

“They can be, well perhaps the word is ‘horny,’” he scrunched up his nose, “such an odd word, horny, well, that is, they can desire sex on their own account, but to be able to become physically aroused and reach orgasm they need the chemical signal from a willing female. It’s quite common actually among-“

“I guess I’m not totally useless rescuing you lot, then.”

The Doctor looked up from his prone position as Mickey swung open the door to their cell. “Best hurry though, I don’t think I knocked that guard out for long.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor scrambled to his feet he made their way quickly though a short series of empty hallways, Rose and Mickey following closely behind. Luckily, most of the guards were busy dealing with the chaos they’d caused earlier. The Tardis was only a short dash away.

Inside, he made an excuse about fixing some whatsit on the console, but Rose stayed to watch, and Mickey stayed to talk to Rose so his hopes of being alone failed.

Not actually having anything to fix, he made a game of hitting the mallet on the base of the console every time Mickey tried to flirt with Rose. Then he made a game of hammering loudly every time Mickey opened his mouth at all until he got frustrated enough to leave.

Rose stayed, watching him silently. He didn’t know as much about human sexuality as she seemed to think he did. It was all rather mysterious to him in some ways. Of course he read books. He knew when Rose was aroused because he could hear her heart beat and breath quicken, because he could see the dilation of her pupils and most obviously because he could smell the pheromones she emitted.

Pantzingen were definitely not the only species to respond to chemical signals emitted by willing females.

These little signals were all things he could decipher, but they were all things true of himself and the rest of his species as well. If Rose had senses as acute as his own, she would be able to notice his own heart beats quicken whenever he caught her scent. His body reacted to arousal the same as a human’s would, what was different was what caused arousal and that was what he couldn’t figure out when it came to Rose or other humans. They seemed capable of becoming aroused by anything and everything. He was quite sure she’d been aroused by a banana he’d brought along once, and though he certainly loved bananas, he wasn’t sure why they would elicit such a response by her reproductive system.

Time-lords were really much simpler, which was probably another way in which they were superior. They required only pheromones from a willing mate. Generally this was through telepathic means, but it could be conveyed in other ways as well. The problem was that, while time-ladies had complete control over the release of their pheromones, and only did so in appropriate occasions, human females exhibited little to no control. He was often around women who released pheromones all over the place without realizing the effect it may have on him, which consequently may have been one of the things Rose had been upset about. He was still fairly certain she’d be more embarrassed knowing rather than not knowing that point. Generally, he never got close enough to anyone for them to start having an effect on him.

As he hammered at yet another random bit of piping, he started to notice the signs of her arousal. This was a part of humans he couldn’t figure out. It was as though the normal way of things was to be aroused. Whenever they were alone together and out of danger he could smell it on her. Of course it was often there at others times as well. He couldn’t parse through the randomness of it.

It wasn’t her fault; she didn’t realize that her body was screaming at his to take her. It was speaking to him in a language even her instincts didn’t understand, but his did and it was killing him. He shrugged out of his jacket, trying to make himself more comfortable, trying to remember to look busy as he fought to ignore the sound of the flow of blood in her veins. When the smell of her pheromones hit him he turned. “Rose,” he gasped out.

“What? Sorry I kinda zoned out there. I’m sorry, did I do something wrong? Am I bothering you?” She looked worried and he wondered if she was mistaking the need in his eyes for anger.

“I was just thinking,” he said, turning back to his work and trying not to breath too much as he talked. He needed to get some space from her. Maybe some alone time. Alone time, - it was an idea he’d been toying with more and more lately. “You haven’t been home in a while. Maybe we could stop by London for the evening?”

She grinned. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Maybe then I could fix this without you bothering me,” he waved at the mess he’d made. At this point he’d screwed enough up with his hammering that there were actually things that needed fixing.

She frowned. “If I was bothering you, you could have just asked me to leave.”

“That’s what I’m doing.”

“No, you’re. . .you know what, I think I’ll stay the night as well, if you want me off your ship that badly.”

“Great, tell Mickey too why don’t you?”

He heard her huff in response. He had his mess fixed before she finished packing her bag. When she’d left, refusing to look at him, he’d wanted to apologize, but he really did need some time alone and he knew if he cracked her angry shield even a little they’d start fighting over whether or not he should come for dinner, so he kept his mouth shut and hoped she’d forgive and forget by morning.

It was worth it, in the end, because he was finally alone in her room. Finally surrounded by her smell and completely alone and able to enjoy it, relish it, relax and breath it all in without judgement.

Well, he judged himself a little bit. He was being rather creepy, he was sure, but he needed it. On Gallifrey there had been markets where you could buy little jars full of pheromones, genetically modified to allow arousal. He’d never understood what would bring someone to need that sort of thing before, but then he’d never wanted someone so badly he couldn’t have.

He drank in her scent. As a human, she didn’t need pheromones to reach arousal and he could smell the evidence of that still in her sheets. He shuddered. His body was responding eagerly, hardening in all the appropriate places. His own heart beats quickened. His breathing increased. He could even feel the dilation of his pupils. It was nice, simply to acknowledge the needs of his body instead of fight them.

But his needs didn’t want to simply be acknowledged; they wanted to be tended to.

It was wrong, wasn’t it? If any of his fellow time-lords knew they would agree, but they weren’t around to know anymore. Rose would be mad though, wouldn’t she? How would he feel if he found out she’d snuck into his room and…well that probably wasn’t a fair comparison. Just because he wouldn’t mind it if she did that didn’t mean she would feel equivalently. But again, she wasn’t here, and it was technically his ship, right?

What would she do if he told her how she affected him? She wouldn’t be able to help herself becoming aroused occasionally any more than he could stop his own body’s response to her arousal. It would only make things more embarrassing for the both of them.

He turned his head to the side and breathed in her scent fully. He whimpered. No, he wasn’t proud of himself, but it felt so good. And he knew how to make it feel even better. He pulled his shirt untucked and reached beneath his pants. It felt almost painful to touch himself there. He let these needs alone so long, but it quickly felt good, very good.

Another small noise escaped his throat. He maneuvered his head closer to where he could smell her the strongest, where he could smell the evidence of the last time she’d touched herself like he was doing now. It was heavenly. He should have kicked her out months ago. How could he have beaten himself up about this? How could he deny himself something that felt so, so good?

He picked up his rhythm. It had been a while, a long while, but his body knew what to do once he let his mind wander. He could feel everything building quickly, feel the rapid beats of his hearts slam against his chest, feel his muscles tense in anticipation. He stopped thinking about what was wrong and what was right, and thought only of her scent and what it was doing to his body. That was his biggest mistake.

“Doctor, what the hell are you doing in my room?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Gah,” his eyes flew open, his hand pulled away from its incriminating activity and he sat up so quickly he managed to make himself dizzy. He returned his clothing to its normal state and repoofed his hair, none of this seemed to erase from Rose’s mind what she’d seen. Pity that. “Rose?”

“Is this what you do when you kick me out of the Tardis then?” she grinned.

“What? No, I-, it’s just this one time I-.” He could feel his face flush red hot and he suddenly realized he’d stopped breathing. “I’m sorry. I’ll just,” he got up to leave, hoping he could escape and beat his head against a wall until he could forget this feeling.

“Oh no you don’t,” she moved to block his path out of the room. “You don’t get to leave this time or change the subject by babbling on about something. Sit down and explain.”

He sat, but couldn’t find any words to explain. “I’m sorry,” he tried again.

She walked across the room and sat beside on the bed. With her movement he could smell a fresh wave of pheromones. Well that one he could understand. Humans tended to be turned on when they saw sexual activity, even if it was inappropriate, but it didn’t help matters. As random as human arousal could be, they could also choose to ignore it. He was still uncomfortably hard.

“Can I please explain this later? I promise I will, but later, please?” He looked up at her, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. This body was good at those.

“You mean after you finish your wank? Whatever, fine.”

“No! That’s not, I mean I couldn’t anyway. I just need some time.”

“Couldn’t? Ruined the moment for you, did I?”

“No, I.” He gulped, she was going to make him explain this anyway and she did deserve an explanation. “I need pheromones to… to do that.” He offered. “To smell. . .a female.”

She raised her eyebrows. “That’s why you were in my room?”

“I’m sorry.”

She sighed and he could tell her anger was lessening. “It’s still not. . .this is my room. I deserve my privacy. How many times have you done this?”

“Never. This was the first time.” He admitted.

“Right.”

“I promise, it’s true.” He looked into her eyes so she could see the truth in his. He noticed that they were slightly dilated. No, he needed to get out of her room. The less angry she was and the more they talked about sex the harder this would get for him.

“Well, you could ask then.”

“Ask?” he croaked out.

“Yeah, to come in here, or would something I’ve worn work?” she asked, grabbing a t-shirt off her floor. “You could borrow this, or this?” she asked holding up a discarded pair of lacy black underwear. He gulped. She was offering him her dirty laundry to go jerk off to? “Or you know, if you needed like a real live female we could. . .um,” she blushed and her body flushed pheromones telling him the rest of the sentence she couldn’t say out loud.

“I. . .I need some time.” He said and then bolted for the door. He didn’t stop to think until he was in his own room. Leaving was bad, but staying would have been worse, wouldn’t it have? He groaned and slipped to the floor, leaning his head back against his door. He was so fucking stupid. He should have stolen some of her underwear in the first place, at least then he wouldn’t have been caught.

He groaned again. He was a pathetic, sad man. Thinking about stealing his friend’s underwear to fulfil needs he was trained to ignore. He stayed on the floor for another hour before he found the courage to leave his room. When he did he found Rose’s room empty. On the bed she’d left a note.

“Sorry. If you need my room it’s okay. I’ll stay with my mom until morning.”

He crumpled it and tossed it in her trash bin. He spent the rest of the evening checking and rechecking the systems on the Tardis. At one point, frustrated with nothing to fix, he ripped out a handful of cables underneath the console table just to put them all back together again.

In the morning Rose showed up with Mickey. She didn’t look him in the eye. It was alright, he had adventures ready and waiting and for a week he sent them from place to place, never stopping until Rose was exhausted, but he knew it wasn’t right. She deserved an explanation at the very least.

He landed them in 2254 outside the World Cup finals between two countries that didn’t exist in the 21st century and kicked Mickey out with a VIP ticket and a pocket full of money to spend on chips and beer and led Rose to the library.

“What’s this all about, Doctor?” she asked.

“I owe you an explanation.” He slid the book he’d been looking for off the shelf and sat down at the table. Rose took a hesitant seat beside him.

“About before? In my room?”

He nodded and took a breath to begin. “Humans, as I said, are a lot like Time-Lords, sexually.” He slid on his specs, hoping they would add a layer of academic protection to his explanation and opened the book to the section on pheromones. “The main difference is that we need chemical signals from the opposite sex, or the same sex if that’s your thing, to become aroused. That is for the genitalia to become ready for intercourse.” He waved his hand over the book for emphasize. “Penial erection in the male, and vagina elongation and lubrication and clitorial erection in the female and all that and would you please stop laughing.”

“Sorry, it’s just like I’m back in sex ed class or something.” She giggled again then tried to wipe the humor from her face. “Right, you mentioned that before. The olfactory bit.”

“Right.”

“What about the telepathic bit?”

“Well, Time-lords don’t need just any pheromones, but those from a willing mate.”

“A willing mate?”

The other problem was that she gave him signals of her willingness without knowing that’s how his body would interpret them. Of course he knew that when she smiled with her tongue between her teeth that she was merely displaying a habit of cheerfulness, but his instincts read it as a sign that she felt safe around him.

“The willing part is quite complicated. We live a long time, we don’t do one-night stands.” He tried not to smile when she rolled her eyes at him. “We have to know the person well, and they have to exhibit signs that they are willing to mate.”

She raised her eyebrow again. “And I fit that bill?”

He had been with Rose long enough, held her hands enough times, spent enough nights locked up in a jail cell with her, that he was finding himself not only responding, but having to fight to act on his desires.

“Well it’s all instincts. I know that you don’t want to do that with me, but my body thinks you do, because well, things. Like I said it takes a while so it’s a lot of little things that add up.”

“Like what things.”

Unable to look at her while he explained, he dropped his face back to the book. “We’ve slept in the same room together, we’ve held hands, hugged, cuddled. Like I said, I know that we’ve done those things out of necessity and friendship, but my body. . .well I’m sure you’ve become aroused even when your brain thinks it’s inappropriate.”

“Oh my god.”

“Rose?”

“You…you can smell it? When I’m aroused? Is that what you mean? You know when I’m aroused.” She put her hands over her face. He certainly understood the desire to hide at this moment.

“I’m sorry.”

“You could have told me!”

“I thought it would make you embarrassed. I mean, what was I going to say, ‘Hello I’m the Doctor, I’m a 900 year-old Time-Lord who can travel through time and space and oh yeah, I can smell whenever you’re aroused, do you want to travel with me?’ You know I have superior senses. I can hear when your heart beat picks up or when your nose is stuffed up or when you sing in the shower even though you think no one can hear.”

She glared at him. “Yeah, you should probably keep that stuff to yourself.”

“If it’s any consolation, whenever you’re aroused, I become aroused too.”

She seemed to think this over for a minute before blushing. “No wonder you always scream at me to leave when I try to watch you fix the Tardis,” she chuckled.

“About that, since we’re talking can I ask you what is it about the Tardis getting fixed that turns you on?”

She blushed again, “You know” she waved her hand around trying to find the words, “because you’re in all those different positions and I get to stare at you while you work because, well, because I _thought_ you wouldn’t noticed when you were concentrating on your work.”

“Wait, it’s because of me?”

“Of course, you idiot.”

“I didn’t think you. . .” he grinned, “You _do_ like what you see.”

“Shut up. Big Time-Lord brain and you’re just now figuring that out?”

“Sometimes I miss the more obvious stuff.” He closed the book, no longer feeling the need to hide behind it. Though it was still an embarrassing conversation, it was easier than he thought it’d be to talk to Rose.

“So can I ask a question? Is it just like an on/off switch for you? You don’t think about sex at all but then you smell pheromones and then you’re ready to go?”

He scratched the back of his head. “No I still. . .I still want it, but I can’t become erect or reach orgasm without pheromones.”

“That sounds crappy.”

“Hmm, it’s like perhaps, well you generally need physical stimulation to reach orgasm, so it would be like if you couldn’t offer that for yourself but had to have a partner or sex toys or something, I guess. Maybe if you didn’t have hands. Or if you’d just been eating something really spicy.” He scrunched his face up at the thought, “I mean there are species who can orgasm with only mental stimulation so they probably think it’s crappy for you to need physical stimulation, not that Time-Lords don’t need that as well.”

Her eyes grew big and then she let out a loud laugh. “I can’t believe I’m talking to the Doctor about sex toys!” 

“Well we’re not really talking about them as much as mentioning them briefly.” His mind went to the various sex toys he’d encountered throughout the universe. He could tell Rose some interesting facts about them, but for once he stayed silent on a subject.

“Thank you, Doctor, for talking to me about it. I know it’s hard for you. And I’m sorry about scaring you off before.”

“No you were just. . .trying to be helpful.” She’d been more kind and understanding than he deserved.

“My offer still stands. If you need to use my room or borrow something. . .”

She’d been giving off a small amount of pheromones since they’d started talking, but with this sentence they spiked again. He shifted uncomfortably.

“Doctor,” she asked staring down at her fingernails, “how long has it been then since you’ve ‘achieved orgasm?’”

“That’s quite-“

“Personal, yeah I know, sorry.”

The urge to run again ran through his body, but he fought it. “Years.”

“Seriously? Going years without sex is hard enough, but without even. . .”

“I’ve lived a long life. I’m patient.”

“Can I ask one more question?” She shifted in her seat to face him more fully.

“Sure.”

“What about attraction?”

“What about it?”

“Does that have anything to do with this? With me and pheromones and ‘willing mates?’ Are you attracted to me in a way that. . .in the same way that I’m attracted to you?”

_I’m attracted to you._ Her words echoed through his brain but he couldn’t seem to manage them. It’s not like there hadn’t been signs, but he’d always been afraid to hope. “I wouldn’t be affected by you if I wasn’t.”

“Then why did you run away the other day? Everything you’ve told me seems to say that you would want. . .that, but you ran away.”

He took her hand in his. His mind wanted to turn the conversation away from where it was heading and then run off before she could ask any more questions, but his body was weak from constant fight. He rubbed slow circles on the soft skin between her thumb and pointer finger with his thumb. He smelt her reaction and felt his own response. It could be so simple if he let it. “Because I was afraid I’d take you up on your offer.”

“Would that have been so bad?”

“It would change everything.”

“Sex can do that.”

He kept one hand on hers while he let the other one trace up her arm past her elbow to her shoulder where he tucked her long, soft hair behind her ear. She shivered and he listened for other sounds of her arousal. He was ready. It had been far too long.


	4. Chapter 4

He was stalling, relishing the signs and signals she was unknowingly sending him, but unwilling to go any further. He pulled his hands back, leaning back in his chair. They couldn’t do that. There were so many reasons they couldn’t, even if he couldn’t remember any of them at the moment.

Rose stood and his arm shot out to stop her even as he started to feel relief that she would be the one strong enough to take action and leave, but she had a different kind of taking action in mind. She moved towards him and in one fluid motion she was straddling him on the chair. “Doctor, is this willing enough for you?” She pushed herself closer to him then grinned. “It feels like you agree.”

He grabbed her hips, letting his body run on instinct while his mind raced to catch up. He kept her steady while his body unconsciously thrust up towards hers. “Rose,” he groaned. “We shouldn’t-“

“It’s been far too long, for both of us.”

“Not for you, I can tell when you’ve taken care of yourself.”

She blushed slightly but then ground herself into him. “I meant sex. Also, do you have any respect for my privacy?”

“Do you have any respect for my sanity? Do you know what’s it like for me to know when you’ve been doing that?”

He thrust up into her again, more forcefully now, more intently. Her scent washed over him. Whatever his reasons for avoiding this were rushed out with it. It felt right. Giving in to this felt more right than fighting it.

Suddenly aware of how many clothes were still in their way, he clawed at her jeans, unbuttoning them and shoving her off him for a minute so he could strip her down.

He stood and yanked off his shirt without bothering to unbutton it. He wrestled with his shoes and socks while he watched her shed her t-shirt. Briefly he regretted not taking the time to undress her slowly, but his need for her had grown too desperate. He would make sure to go more slowly if she ever granted him a second chance.

Kissing, that’s what he was forgetting. It had really been too long. He grabbed her to him, touching his lips to hers. She moaned into him. He pushed them back against the library table grinding himself into her as he licked at her lips and ran his fingers through her hair. He couldn’t touch enough of her at once. After too many months of keeping a safe distance he wanted to drink in as much of her as he could.

He pulled back a little when he felt her trying the button on his pants. He shoved them and his underwear down impatiently then stepped back into her warmth. He should be nervous. He was naked in front of Rose Tyler. Naked and incredibly hard, but all he felt was the pleasure of his skin flush against hers.

He slipped his fingers in her underwear on either side of her hips and tugged them off, then set to try to get the last piece of fabric off. He slipped the straps off her shoulders, but floundered after that. There was some sort of fastener wasn’t there?

“Rose?”

“Hmm?” her lips were buried at his neck making him feel some very pleasurable feelings, but he needed to get her completely nude.

“Rose I don’t, I’ve never taken off a bra before. . .”

“Seriously? You’re not a virgin are you?”

“Bras are stupid human inventions.”

She reached back and popped open the fastener easily revealing the last hidden piece of her to him.

“Wait, you’ve never been with a human before?”

“Have you been with a Time-Lord?”

She looked like she was going to answer him, but he had her breast in his mouth before the words could find their way out and they died on her lips. He took his time paying worship to each perfect mound before he felt he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Rose, I need to be inside you.”

She lifted herself up on the side of the table and spread her legs for him and he felt for a second that he might just die or that perhaps he had already. As he approached her she wrapped her legs protectively around him and slung her arms around his neck. The position didn’t look comfortable for her. He should be taking her back to her room where she would have the comfort of a bed, but he needed her now. He made another mental note for that possible second chance.

He slowly inserted a finger inside her testing her readiness. He felt himself twitch with how wet she was. He lined them up then entered slowly, feeling her relax around him as he slid inside. He spent a moment adjusting them so she was steady in her position before pulling out and thrusting back inside. He wanted to go slowly, and enjoy every moment, but on the third thrust she let out a low moan and he lost the last bit of control he had over himself.

He was drunk on her scent. Her signals had changed. Her scent no longer toyed with him, but commanded him, and he was ready to obey.

He thrust into her hard and fast, holding her tightly too him so they wouldn’t lose their balance. He felt himself building towards orgasm quickly but felt her do the same. He wrapped both arms tightly around her. She clung to him more tightly, digging her nails into his skin.

His thrusts became more erratic and he fought to keep them upright as his mouth found hers again. Her tongue dove into his and with a few more needy thrusts he felt her clench around him and her mouth go slack. “Doctor. . .”

“Rose.” Her clenching muscles sent him over the edge. He felt himself explode insider her. He pumped into her until both their orgasms were spent and they clung to each other for a moment in post orgasmic bliss. Slowly he pulled out and placed her back on her feet.

“That was…worth the wait,” he said.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his body. “You don’t have to wait so long until the next time.”


End file.
